Analysis of Internet Protocol addresses accessing a website may be used to detect a cyber attack. For example, a denial of service attack may occur where an IP address or group of IP addresses continually access the website to the point that the website is unable to respond to requests. In some cases, actions may be taken to mitigate the cyber attack where a warning about the IP addresses or group of IP addresses performing the attack is provided.